The present embodiments relate generally to fastening mechanisms, and in particular to fastening mechanisms for use with lacing elements such as lacing elements in articles of footwear.
Fastening mechanisms can be used to facilitate the tensioning or loosening of articles of footwear. An article of footwear generally includes two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the upper often incorporates a lacing element that is routed over various portions of the upper.